Welcome Home
by bluea52394
Summary: It has been 6 years since the war ended. However, he still have to take care of some problems. A sweet story based on the pain of waiting for someone & the sweet feeling of welcoming them back. Kataang & Sukka.
1. Prologue

My very first Avatar fanfiction :D

Just to let you all know, this is a _future_ fic for Aang and Katara. I'm a Kataanger so yeah~

Character Age Info:

Aang- 18

Katara- 20

Sokka- 21

Suki- 21

The rest should be pretty easy. Use your math.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Avatar. D:

* * *

"I promise I'll come back," the 18 year old monk giggled. "I'm only going to be gone for a few months to take care some of my Avatar duties. Zuko's letter seems urgent."

"I know Aang," the beautiful waterbender with glistening blue eyes replied. "But, why can't I go with you this time? I can help."

"Katara," Aang sighed. "We've been through this. You know why I don't want to take you."

"B-but!"

"Ssshh," the avatar said as he hugged his beloved wife tightly. "I'll miss you...."

The way the airbender said those words brought tears to the waterbender's eyes. However, she made herself strong in order to give her husband a smiling goodbye. Katara couldn't argue with Aang anymore, so she spent their remaining time together in a tight, yet sweet embrace.

"I love you," Aang whispered into Katara's ear before he leaned down to give her passionate kiss.

Then, he jumped on Appa and flew away.

"I love you, too," Katara whispered under her breath for she did not get the chance to reply. It was like that time on the Day of Black Sun. Aang just left immediately after giving her a kiss. Finally, the 20 year old waterbender walked inside their little house in the South pole and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one coming up. I have it done. I'll just need to type it. Haha.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1. :D

Kataang 4ever~!! Plus, this includes Sukka.

Canon Ships....._(I should have said that earlier...;; haha...;;)_

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I still Do Not Own Avatar....... D:

* * *

The morning sun had illuminated the whole South pole as it rose over the horizon. Even with the heat from the sun, the place covered mostly in ice and snow, could only get a little warm. Especially, since winter has arrived. As the light of the sun fell on Katara's through the icy window, she groaned. Another day has begun, but for her it seemed like time has not moved at all. It has been 3 months since Aang left and so far, he has not yet returned. Every night, the beautiful waterbender would go to bed alone thinking of him. Oh, how much she misses his sweet smile and musical laugh.

"When is he going to return?" she pondered quietly, eyes closed and laying on her back.

Katara turned to her right side, only to find an empty spot. She brushed her hands on it; feeling the coolness of the fabric. It made her feel pretty pathetic because of how much separation damaged her. Aggravated, she turned to the opposite side and put a pillow over her head. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him all the time? Why must she always feel this way every time her beloved is away? Does Aang go through the same things as well?

"Katara!?" yelled a familiar voice.

The master waterbender reluctantly got out of bed to find out who was calling her. When she opened the door with waterbending, a tall, tanned man with blue eyes stood in front of her.

"Sokka," Katara spoke. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing....." the Water Tribe warrior lied. "Just came here to get some breakfast."

His sister scrutinized him closely knowing that her brother was lying. Katara was not really in the mood for Sokka's little _'foolishness or jokes.'_ Thus, she got to the point.

"You have Suki now, Sokka. Go ask her to make you breakfast."

"B-but," he pouted. "I miss my little sister's cooking!"

All Katara could do was raise her left eyebrow and sigh. She knew Sokka too well; thinking that he's probably here to accompany or check up on her for the _millionth_ time.

Sokka noticed the awkward silence between them so he began, "Well, why don't you come to my house? Suki will be glad to have you join us for breakfast."

"Ah-huh! So Suki is already making breakfast. You didn't have to be here for that. I knew you were lying!"

"Argh!" Sokka facepalmed. "Sheesh, sis. Must you always ruin everything? Okay, fine. I came here to see how you're doing. I know how _'emotional'_ you get every time Aang is gone. I cannot allow that. Not only because _I'm_ your brother, but I promised _him_ I'll look after you too when he's not around."

"Oh, Sokka. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine. Also, sorry about that. And thank you. You're a reliable brother."

The Water Tribe warrior smiled. "It's okay. Oh, yeah. I still think you should join us. Hana would really love it if you come. Suki will be glad, too. How 'bout it?"

"............Uh, I do want to see my only niece again. Besides, it's not like it's a bad thing to eat breakfast with family........ Sure."

"That's the spirit! Finally, took you long enough. I thought I was going to faint. I'm starving!"

Katara giggled to herself. "You never change........."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Woohoo~! That's chapter 1. I updated sooner than I thought. I was really thinking of typing this on Friday night, but since I finished all my homework tonight. Here you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it. XD This is really short chapter and it would probably be the same for the rest of the chapters. Additionally, it may seemed rushed as well. Haha....;;

Chapters remaining: Chapter 2 & An Epilogue.....

Next Update: Maybe Friday Night.

=D


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 :D

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Avatar........

* * *

"Auntie Katara!" squealed a three year old girl, who came running towards her aunt to give her a warm hug. "Whatcha doing' here?"

The Water Tribe girl laughed. "I came here to eat breakfast with you, your dad, and your mom."

"Yay~!!!!" celebrated the young girl. "Mommy! Auntie Katara came here to eat breakyfast with us!"

"Now, settle down, Hana," commanded Suki. "Go to your seat and wait for me to give you your share, okay?"

"Mm! Okay!" Just like what her mother told her, the jolly little girl walked up to her seat and sat back down.

When Suki has laid all the food she had made, they all sat together. On the table, varieties of breakfast meals can be seen: Pancakes, cereals, eggs, milk, and meat. Of course.

"Did you sleep well last night, Katara?" Suki began as she put some cereal into Hana's bowl.

"Eh, it was fine." she answered almost inaudibly without removing her eyes from the food that was on her plate.

"Oh." Suki reacted with a concerned face.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka blurted out. "There's a letter that came here earlier this morning, delivered by a messenger hawk! I think it's from Aang."

"Really!" Katara cheerfully smiled. "Where is it!?"

"Um, let me see............"

"Sokka! Enough fooling around! Show me the letter!"

"Can't you see I'm eating?"

Katara made a sour face at the statement her brother just made. Noticing the ominous look from his sister, the man who was busy eating, stopped to get the letter. This way, any possibilities of bloodshed would be avoided. Five minutes of rummaging through his drawer, Sokka finally found the message. He paced backed to the dinning room where Katara, Suki, and Hana were located. Entering back into the room, with the parchment in his hands, the three girls who were sitting directed their immediate attention to Sokka.

"Whoa, there!" he jumped, feeling uncomfortable from the stares he received.

"Sokka, is that the letter?" Katara asked. "Can I read it first?"

"Uh, sure. I guess.........."

Once the rolled paper, tied with a ribbon, got into the wanterbender's hands, she opened it without any hesitation at all. Hoping that it would be from Aang, saying that he would be home soon, raised Katara's beating heart. As the same time, the fear that it could be a devastating news, battled with the hope she kept inside dearly. A few minutes of contemplating on what the letter may contain, the Water Tribe girl took a deep breath and finally read the letter to herself.

"Katara?" started both Sokka and Suki. They were beginning to become distraught at the sudden silence from their sister. Plus, tears began streaming down her face.

"What did it say, sis? Answer us, Katara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cliffhanger.....??_ Seems that way. Ha ha.

Well, there you have it. _Sorry it took me this long to update._ Even though I said I will update Friday, but some things came up, so I didn't have time to type this. Hope you enjoyed this short story. It's about to end. D:

**Next chapter:** The Epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

Here's the Epilogue :D The final chapter.......

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Avatar

* * *

Sokka walked towards Katara to put a hand on her shoulder. However, Katara scurried outside, taking the note, preventing her brother to put his hand on her shoulder. Sokka and Suki faced each other. They were both thinking that something might have happened to Aang, and the letter was about that. Horror came across the married couple.

"Sokka."

"I know, Suki. But we'll just have to wait and see. It may not be what we think. If she wants us to know, Katara will tell us. Hopefully, soon."

"Okay."

The waterbender who left things unclear with Sokka and Suki, read the letter again. Standing outside, snow and ice everywhere, she dashed to the place where she and Aang went penguin sledding together. Scanning every inch of the site, she seemed as if she was searching for someone or something. When there was no sign of anything at all, Katara just waited. After a few minutes, the twenty year old waterbender heard a deep, yet soft growl. It was Appa. Tears that has dried a while ago came back to form in her eyes once more.

"Aang!" Katara happily cried.

At last, the bison has landed on the ice. Katara hugged Appa, glad that they are back. While she embraces the giant bison, a man came down from above her. He gazed lovingly to the young woman who was petting his animal companion. Aang opened his arms and Katara rushed into them, feeling the warmth she's been missing.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Aang said as he held Katara closer. "Did you miss me?"

".......Stupid. Of course, I did." she sniffed.

"Well, I'm home." Aang whispered sweetly into Katara's ear.

"I know, Aang," she smiled. _"Welcome home......"_

**The End.......**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. The ending of my first Avatar- Kataang fanfiction. :D I really had fun writing this story. Even though it's quite short, I think it turned out pretty well. Haha. Well, I hope you guy's had fun reading this story.

Hmmmmm......... I really wonder if I should write another Kataang fanfic. But ahh I don't have any ideas....Oh! I would be willing to take some suggestions. XD I'd probably have a better time writing you guy's ideas. Haha. Or something like that :P

Toodles for now~

Until next time............ _(When I get a new idea)_

**Kataang forever~!!!**


End file.
